Fourth Division Captain, AbugiMenao
AbugiMenao, also known as Fourth Division Captain "第四分部隊長" is the fourth warrior in the clan to be hailed as the captain of the division after 1200 years of the First Three Captains Of the Divisions: First Division Captain, Amishamodachi, Infinyx and Zaraki95Kenpachi. He was found during the inevitable Second War Arc. AbugiMenao is a gentle and upholding a calm personality towards looking at all matters which even involve his official and non-official matters. Even though there is a battle mission, he would often question his enemies and seek to understand their situations before starting or during the fight. Although his enemies were brutal and ruthless, he knew that they were not at all created by the savaging personality as of their nature. Sometimes he is seen to give his enemies handicap such as asking them to strike the first blow during the fight. He is known as the great research scientist to discover the first ancient infested technology for the clan. After the battles, he would often extract small drops of the fallen enemies DNA and brought back to his lab for research. His idea of researching the infested gave him the name as "Science Genius" "科學天才" during his time of reign. His later life & wife's death Towards his later life, he developed the last papers for the creation of the transporter "運輸車 " which allows one the ability to move instaneously to a remote area or far away area. He was to receive his medal ceremony on the stage and where its open to the public to see. As the prize ceremony was going smoothly, nothing could possibly gone wrong as there is tight security at the borders where all the soldiers keep guard to prevent suspicious member. However when it reaches to Abugimenao's turn to receive the prize, a turmoil sparked in the crowd which shouted "Liar!". The crowd began to descend in chaos and soon there were gunshots heard. In the admist of confusion, AbugiMenao had his first thought that came up to his mind was his wife and son. As he was searching for them frantically, he did not notice that a suspicious member whom initiated the chaos, took out a gun and pointed at his back. "NO!" before a gunshot was fired. Deafeningly to his ears, he turned around and gazed at his wife behind him. "MOMMY!" young curserz cried out. AbugiMenao looked at her dumbfoundedly and managed to grab hold of her in her arms. "AFTER HIM!" His vice-captain shouted as the suspicious man dropped his gun in shock and fled, along with the troops chasing after the murderer. "Haha, silly old man, you are not immortal." she smirked and she looked across her son, whom is gasping widely. "Take care of daddy for me. He is a.. busy man." AbugiMenao shakens and immediately called out "Please bring her to the nearest medical unit. I want her to be safe. Please.. Please.." He started to cry and for the first time, young curserz saw his father cried. The last time his father cried was after his grandfather has passed away. It has been 20 years since. Unfortunately, a letter was sent to his office one day and pronounced that she has passed away after the bullet pierced through her heart's important vessel and vein. What was more sad is that the bullet was abnormally strong and was inferred to deal extreme damage to an armour. It was meant to kill him. But it had chose to sacrifice an unarmed and defenceless woman, whom has a child with her, looking at his prize ceremony, for the last time, smiling, and clapping. AbugiMenao closed the letter with teardrops on the paper. Young curserz brought a painting which he draws their family with a beautiful flower on the ground and a beautiful rainbow on a hillside. "What's this?" AbugiMenao tried to dry his tears and try to pretend a smile. "Mommy, Daddy, and a flower, that will always be our friend." Curserz spoke in an innocent manner. "Why the flower?" Abugimenao asked. "Mommy always told me that no matter what happens, there will always be hope. And the flower represents hope. As long as there is hope, the flower will never die." "Flower that.. never dies?" Abugimenao asked surprisingly. "she calls it The Immortal Flower." Curserz spoke with grace and confidence. At once Abugimenao could not hold his tears further as he realized that she knew that his life would be in danger and that one day they'll depart from young curserz, whom have very few friends. She wanted him to understand nature. She gave him the gift of drawing. Gift of art. His Death & Legacy Towards the middle period, Abugimenao was writing his final letter in his office with his hands trembling, after showing many years of dedication in his position. It was just then, he coughed abruptly and clenched his fist on his chest. In frantic, his vice-captain quickly grasp hold of him and immediately shout for assistance from his troops to get him to medical unit quickly. "Tell him, that I will always love him. Sorry son, Sorry Dionius, I can't make up my promise." Abugimenao spoke on his bed, his last words, and he took a final breath and look away with his eyes closed. His letter was sent to Curserz whom was studying abroad soon afterwards. Legacy His contributions to science did good for humankind and managed to find a new direction to save human lives. His statue was erected in the south point of the empire, where its their home location, to honor the great spirit and dedication into science and research that he had did and whom oversees the science world with such profound degree that seem him unsurpassed. Trivia Trivia: He was able to cure the illness of the First Division Captain's wife after the First War Arc; which eventually led to the discovery of the ability of tracking down infested spiritual presence easily.